Trials
by NELLA123
Summary: "You would make a fine Gryffindor." "Yes you're braver than most but you're also cunning. Slytherin would be a good home for you. You' have no problem using people to get what you want." Again the hat paused "You have used people to get what you want." he whispered.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry potter. All recognizable characters and location belong to J.K.R.

"Seth, really?Scotland? I just can't believe it! Scotland?" Caleb said for the fifth time in a row.

"Yep." I say with no emotion at all. I gave my blonde headed friend a he keeps saying the same thing over and over again i'm going to start ignoring him. He continues to rant on so I zone him out and just take in the world around me. We were currently sitting on the roof of a two hundred story tall skyscraper, with our broomsticks right beside us. New York looked so peaceful from this far up in the sky. You didn't have to listen to all the unruly muggle honk and curse each other out. All you had to do was relax and let the city pass you by. From up this high I felt this the king I alway knew I was.

"And Hogwarts wants us? Us?" He continued, clearly shocked.

"Yep." Will they want me and I forced them to take Caleb. But those were just details.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy but I'm glad you got us kicked out of the Underground." Caleb said patting me on the back.

First of all "The Underground" was the school we went to, Opulentian. Which was underground literally. Back when Wizarding schools were first being set up in America, our founders had a hard time finding places to put a whole school away from muggles. Seeing as there were little to no castles in America, underground was the next best thing.

And Secondly, I did get us expelled from school. I had got caught selling Dragon-Tear extract, an highly addictive substance, to a couple of seventh years. Cable wasn't directly involved in the sells but he just happened to be with me. We were expelled on the spot. Caleb tried to reason with the school, but I didn't. I was going to apologize for trying to make enough money to feed my family.

No, Caleb wasn't my actual Family, but we were all we had. Both of our families had died in apartment fire when we were kids. Caleb and I had managed to make in out of the apartment totally fine. Everyone else wasn't as lucky as us. We lost everything we had. I was lucky enough to have been brought up in a horrible household, with horrible parents. Caleb however was brought up in a caring, loving family. He parents would have done anything for him, and from he told me about that night they gave up their lives to make sure he got out of the burning apartment.

The "Authorities" dropped us in an orphanage. Promising that we were going to be fine and that the worst we over. Boy were they wrong. The orphanage brought its own set of nightmares with it. Every day you had to fight to prove your self. It worked on some type of class system, the strong were on top and the weak on the bottom.

I was a scared little kid when I first came to the orphanage, but I learned to stand up for my self. I knew that it was me against the world in there, so I did want I had to thrive. I found the people who were on the top of the food chain and dethroned them. By the time I was in the orphanage for a month I had fought every bully in there and won. Everyone learned not to fuck with me. And no one messed with caleb because he was my best friend.

Over time I learned that fighting wasn't always the answer. I learned how to befriend and manipulate people to get what I wanted from them. But if I was be honest befriending people took to much time. Manipulating people had become second nature for me. I was able to get things from people that Caleb and I needed without having to fight for it. The best part was that in the end they never knew they were being manipulated, they always felt like it was something they wanted to do not something I made them do indirectly.

"Hey we should get going, if we want to Floo on time." I tell Caleb interrupting his continued rant about how excited he is about going to Hogwarts. We had to take the Floo Network to Hogwarts, since it was so far away and took far too long to fly there.

"I'm really sad we won't get to ride the Hogwarts express." he said mounting his broomstick. I did the same. "From what i've heard its a magical experience. Pun intended." he finished laughing a little.

"Wow you really went there." I mock him as I hopped of the building into the afternoon sky.

"I couldn't resist." he said, following suit taking off into the sky.

It finally hit me, flying to the Floo Network Office. I'm going to leave my home, even if it wasn't really my home, for the first time. I was starting to feel nervous and if i'm completely honest scared. There were sure to be even more challenges in Scotland. Aside from the new people, teachers, and location. There were ideological differences. It was common knowledge that there was a war brewing in the United Kingdom. A war between Pure-blood Extremist and everyone else. If you aren't with them you're against them, and that what i'm worried about. And for once it wasn't for Caleb. Caleb being pure blooded should be able to escape harm if he stayed out of trouble (but to be fair trouble always found us in the past).

No, I was worried for my self. Being a muggle-born automaticly put a target on my back. Would I have to fight, like I had to back at the orphanage. Could I some how manage stay under the radar?

We make it to the Floo Network Office, minutes later. The office was actually just an abandoned warehouse, that the Ministry took over. We walked through the front door. The inside wasn't anything special. It looked like you would expect any other abandoned warehouse to look. Aside from the fireplace that was in the middle of the room, connected to nothing, that is.

"Well, Hello there!" said a man, who must have been hiding because he was nowhere to be seen before. "Come on quickly, we really need to be going If we want to be on time." he continued, taking a pitch of green powder out of his pocket and throwing it into the fireplace. Instantly causing it to roar to life, with green flames.

"Now you'll get there right before they sort first years into their houses. You are to wait with the first untill you name is called. When your name is called you too will be placed into a house. Do I make myself clear?"

Caleb and I nodded. The man stuffed his hand back into his pockets and moved aside. Caleb practically ran into the fireplace. Apparently he couldn't hold back his excitement any longer. I quickly followed him not wanting to be left alone with a stranger for too long.

Stepping in the Floo Network wasn't like using a port key, but it was still very unpleasant. You were literally being thrown from one fireplace to the next. I passed what felt like hundred of fireplaces, before being forcefully thrown out of one. I landed hard on my back knocking my head on the floor.

I was about to start cursing Merlin, when Caleb offered his hand to help me up.

"Can you believe it were here!" he said gesturing around him.

Looking around there must have been hundreds if not thousands of people staring at us. Apparently two sixteen year old being thrown out of the fireplace had started the first years.

"Hey, your mother never told you its not nice to stare." Caleb said, grabbing the nearest first year and giving him a noogie. This caused everyone else to quickly advert their eyes, from fear of being next.

The room we were was definitely grand. There were multiple door laid every which all seemed to lead to the same place. Looking out any door you would see the same exact thing, same angle and all.

They all the some type of stage that overlook the giant cafeteria, where all the other students currently the stage was a table where the professors seat and a single chair with some sort of hat on it. Past the stage there were four massive table and hundreds of students, all dressed in different color but still some what unified. By the look of the empty plates on the table they haven't been there long. Everyone was talking loudly to each until a old wizard, who I figured was Albus Dumbledore, stood up from his seat. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying but it must of been about the first years since they all begin to get into a single file line infront of various doors.

"Hey, you two! Seth Rowan and Caleb Aldaine." yelled someone from seemingly out of nowhere. Turning around a ghost with a throat cut was standing in front of us. "Transfer students will be sorted last just wait until everyone else is done." he said before floating through the ceiling.

"Well you don't see that every-" I was interrupted by the applause coming from the cafeteria. Judging for all the nervous jetter coming from the first years, the sorting was moments away. We couldn't really see the stage from where we stood, so we skipped ahead in line to get a better view of the sorting.

"Now without further ado, let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore said to massive applause. The first student, who just happened to be the same kid Caleb gave a noogie to, walked on to the stage. He was visibly shaking as he made his way to the chair with the hat on him. By the time he made up to the chair I was shaking with him from the suspense.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat roared, meer second after being placed on to his head. The nervousness we both felt had melted away from both of us instantly. There was nothing but smiles on his face as he made his way off the stage and toward his fellow Hufflepuffs. Food magically appeared on the plates as more and more students got sorted.

After I got used to the sorting process it became kinda boring to sit through. Caleb had resigned himself to playing small tricks on unsuspecting first years. I didn't get too much joy out of picking on nervous kids, so I tried to keep count of which houses got the most amount of students.

So far Hufflepuff was by far in the lead. From what I heard about the houses, and the qualities they each valued, it seemed like this years lot was rather lacklustre. Hours into the sorting it was finally our turn to get sorted into a house.

"Now, in a rather rare event we have two transfer students joining us this year." Said Dumbledore said as he stood up. "You are to make them feel at home and show them the wonders of our great school." he finished turning to a witch, who I learned was Professor Mcgonagall, as she looked at the list from which she read names from. Caleb's name came first alphabetically, so I knew I wasn't going to be called but I was nervous all the same. As I already expected Caleb was called. He made his way to the middle of the stage with a smile on his face and his head held high. Right then I could tell that this place was going to be good for him. the hat was placed on his head and roared to life.

"Oh, An American. I don't get to pick their brains very often. Emmm now lets see where to put you. Slytherin is out of the question, you wouldn't survive over there. No you're far too naive. But that leave the other three houses up for grabs. Lets dive deeper into your brain shall we, lets see what makes you, you." The Sorting Hat paused for a while, apparently looking over every aspect of Caleb's mind.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat yelled. Caleb got up from the chair looking pretty pleased with himself as made his way toward his fellow housemates. I barely noticed my name being called to the stage. As I slowly made my way to the center of the stage, I finally got a good look at the whole student body. It was like looking at a sea of people, and all of them were looking back at you. I was about to look away, when a fiery head of red hair caught my full was a shade so red that it couldn't possibly have been her real hair. She was the prettiest girl i've ever seen.

Aside from her blood red hair, she and freckles spread across her cheeks. The nicest pair full lips and from what I could tell her body was the definition of "Hour glass". She must have noticed me staring at her because she looked away as a blush to match her hair crept on to her face. After what felt like an eternity I finally made it to the Sorting Hat.

Like everyone before me the hat sprang to life when it was placed on to my head.

"Hmmm I get to pick another American's brain, what did I do to deserve this Headmaster." The hat said, earning a small for the headmaster.

"Consider it a gift." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Noted, now back to the matter at hand. What houses should you be placed into." He went silent for what felt like hours. I had a feeling that we was looking deeper into the minds of the "Americans" than he was with the other students.

"You would make a fine Gryffindor." the Sorting Hat said thoughtfully "I haven't seen someone this stupidly brave and cause so much trouble since our very own Marauders." He finished, causing the whole Gryffindor table to cheer, as four boy stood and waved. Apparently the "Marauders" were celebrities at Hogwarts. I was surprised that the only one that didn't like the Marauders, aside from all of slytherin, was the sexy red that caught my attention earlier.

"Yet there's more to you." The hat continued causing everyone to fall silent again. Everyone was looking me, I caught the redhead's eye again causing her to blush but not look away.

"Yes you're braver than most but you're also cunning. Slytherin would be a good home for you. You' have no problem using people to get what you want." Again the hat paused "You have used people to get what you want." he whispered.

"No, I haven't seen someone this cunning since Tom…" He whispered so low that at first I thought only I had heard him but judging for the grasps that came from the professor, I wasn't. I didn't know who this "Tom" person was but I knew being compared to him wasn't a good thing. The Sorting hat remained silent for a little while longer.

"Well, if I only decided on the person's qualities this would be an easier decision. Slytherin would have gained another member. But if i'm being honest, the same could be said about Gryffindor. So in an rather rare event i will allow to choose the house you would like to be in. Will it be the brave Gryffindors or the cunning Slytherins. The mighty lion or the unwavering Snake. The decision is all yours."

The whole cafeteria was dead silent.

To me the answer for as clear as day. I couldn't be apart of Slytherin for obvious reasons. So it was Gryffindor by default.

"Gryffindor." I Whispered to the hat and the hat screamed it for all the cafeteria to hear. like with all the students before me the room erupted into cheers. As I made my way to my table Caleb came running up to me putting me in a headlock.

"You had me worried there for a second. If you would have been placed into Slytherin I don't think we could have been friends anymore." he said laughing punching me in the arm before making his way back to the Ravenclaw table. I looked around at my own table, looking for a place to seat. Everyone was too busy stuffing their face to be bothered with the new kid. I was about to just down at the end of the table, until I locked eyes with a certain redhead for what must have been the millionth time. I was about to make my way toward, when an arm was thrown around my shoulders. Taken by surprise I quickly turned around to see who is was.

To my surprise it was one of the famous "Marauders". I didn't know he name but he was tall, easily 6'2, and had longing black hair that reached his shoulders.

"Trust me you don't want to be with that one, feisty she is. Aint that right James." The Marauder said calling to his friend.

"Wait, what Sirius?" A boy who was too busy stuffing his face to pay attention to us.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about Lily." Sirius said nonchalantly

"What about lily." James said looking down the table at the redhead.

So her name is Lily. Nice.

"Just that one day she come to her senses and realize she madly in love with you." Sirius said laughing as he took his seat next to James. He gestured for me to take a seat and introduced me to the other two marauders, Remus and Peter. The rest of the diner when by smoothly, the marauder were a loud and energetic group but i could already tell that there was never a dull moment when they were arounder. Diner lasted for about an hour, then we was instructed to head to the dorms.

"Yes lets get to the common room" Sirius said "We have a lot of planning to do."

"Planning? For what?" I asked, there wasn't any talk about anything happening tomorrow.

"Yes, for a prank." Peter said, from my side.

"Prank? Why?" I asked.

"Why you're initiation of course." Remus said.

"Initiation? To What"

What is going on?

"The Marauders of course, you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you." Sirius said with a smile on his face as we all got up from the table, headed toward the exit.

Well shit I hope I don't get expelled again.

* * *

><p>Please review, they keep me uploading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, any and all recognizable characters and locations belong to J.K.R.**

The Marauders left the hall heading toward the stairs, with seth following closely behind them. He was completely captivated by the school he'd been thrown in. Everything from the floors to the ceiling left Seth speechless. The floors were made of what seemed to be stones hundreds of years old. The walls were littered with painting he had only seen in textbooks back at The Underground. He didn't have a be near Caleb to know he was feeling the same as him. The Underground was nothing like Marauders stopped in what Seth assumed was Gryffindor common room. A painting of a rather annoyed fat was on the door and she only became more and more upset the closer the Marauders got.

"Password?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Come on now Claire, you know love us." Peter said to her giving her a wink.

"That is not my name!" The Fat Lady yelled. Her face glowing redder by the second.

"Shes' right wormtail." James piped up from behind Peter. "I think it was Butain."

Seth didn't know what the nicknames were for he assumed it was a Marauder thing.

"I hate you Marauders!" She yelled at the rude teenagers. She was going into a frenzy, knocking down the wine and glasses that was painted with her. "If i was still alive i would have-"

"_Caput Draconis." _Seth interrupted her. He was growing tired of this bit and just wanted to step inside the common room. She hesitated before slowly swing the door open. The Marauders, looking slightly disappointed that their fun was over, walked into the room. Seth was right behind them when he was stopped by The Fat Lady.

"Why did you stop us?" she asked. Apparently she wasn't used to people stopping The Marauders from berating her. Seth stared at her but didn't give her an answer. He only stood there long enough to fix the wine glasses in her painting before he walked past her without so much as a glance backward. Like everything else at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor common room was a sight to see. There were people laid about the room talking to each other. Others were making there way up stairs to get some rest. Near the fireplace a small crowd was gathered around the Marauders. James and Peter was in the middle of crowded apparently reenacting the scene that just happened. The crowd erupted into laughter as Peter began screaming how much he hated the Marauders. On the couch Sirius was whispering something in a brunette's hair causing her to laugh right before kissing him. Remus was on the other end buried in a book.

Seth was greeted with hand claps and slaps on the back, when he made his way over to them.

"Hey Seth, let me introduce you to some of the guys." James said throwing his arm around Seth's shoulder and dragging him around to the room. James basically took him to everybody who was still in the commons room. By the time it was over, Seth was exhausted. He fell on the couch right in between Remus, Sirius and his "friend".

"Exhausting first day?" Remus asked after Seth let out a long sign.

"You can say that again." seth said, running his hand through his red dyed hair.

"You get used to it." Remus said with a smirk before going back to his book. Time passed as the group of continued to joke around with each other. Seth found himself opening up to his new group of friends. He found himself telling jokes and busting the Marauder's ball, as they did the same to him and each other. Sirius and James were in the middle of stunning each other, when james suddenly stopped, resulting in him getting knocked on the ground. But it was as if it didn't effect him at all. He was staring at something behind them. Seth follow his gaze and found exactly what he was staring at. Lily had come from her room and was walking down the stairs. She had changed out of her school robes and was wearing yoga pants and a tee shirt. Her shirt hugged her chest tightly pushing her breast up. The yoga pants only served to show off her already great ass. And the way her hips swayed only made things better. Seth found himself staring too. Seth looked around to make sure no was watching him watch her. He and James locked eyes, he narrowed his eyes at seth but said nothing. They both turned their attention back to her. When she reached the landing, she began to make her way toward where they were. By the time she stopped in front of them all eyes were on her. She look unfazed by the attention.

"I think you owe Prongs an apology." Sirius said to her, while helping James off the floor.

"And for what, Black?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"If you weren't strutting around like a Succubus, James wouldn't have been knocked on his arse. So I'll say it again I think you owe dear Prongs an apology." Sirius said in a matter of fact way. James smiled wider by Sirius's side.

Lily took a deep breath and turned to Remus.

"Remus, you done with that book I need it for classes tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Lils i'm just about done with it anyways." Remus said before handing the book back to her. Lily kissed Remus on the cheek before heading back up to her dorm.

Seth felt a little jealous by chose to ignore it.

The second she was out of sight, James shouted "Dude, Moony what the fuck?"

"What ever do you mean Prongs?" Remus said looking bored.

"Lils, you called her fucking Lils. And what's with her kissing you on the fucking cheek?" James yelled at him. Seth wanted to know too. He thought he had read the situation right. He thought it was only him and James that had a thing for Lily. Could he have miss read things?

"How many times do I have to tell you Prongs, nothing is going on between us? We've just became good friends over the years. She likes having someone on her level to talk too, as do I. Especially since that "Thing" that happened between her and Snape." Everybody around clenched their fists.

"And besides you already know who I fancy, Prongs." he added, before stretching and getting up from the couch. "Come on boys don't we have planning to do?" Everyone began to clear the room, since the Marauders were beginning to leave.

"Too true, Moony." Sirius said patting James on the back and leading the way up to the dorms. Everyone began to clear the room, since the Marauders were beginning to leave. Seth stopped in the middle of the hallway that lead to all the boys dorms. He wasn't sure what he suppose to do, no one ever give him a room assignment. Seth looked up and down the hall at his fellow students opening their doors and stepping inside.

"Don't worry mate, theres an empty bed in our room." James said smiling. The prospect of pranking erasing his jealousy. Which was a good thing. Seth didn't know if he should actually pursue Lily. He know it would lead to drama among him and The Marauders, and considering that the whole school looked up to them that wasn't something he wanted. They finally made it to their room, which had another three empty beds, and began the painstaking task of planning what Peter dubbed "The Initiation".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're stupid for bringing him to Hogwarts, Albus." Phineas Nigellus Black said from his place, high on the headmaster's office wall. Shaking his head, disapproving of the Headmaster's choices.

"Please Nigellus, I don't have time for your prejudice." Dumbledore said into his ancient hands. Closing his eyes. He didn't want to admit that he had been thinking the same thing.

"You insult me Dumbledore. Yes, its true that I have voiced my distaste for mud- Muggle-Borns in the past, but however now my sole purpose is the safety of EVERY student at this great school. You may not want to hear it Albus but having him here is endangering everyone within these sacred walls." Phineas said looking down on Dumbledore.

"Would it have been better for me to live him out in the open? Where Lord Voldemort could get to him?" Dumbledore said into his hands again.

"What and you don't think he can get to him here? You know as well as I do that half of Slytherin house is on his side!" Phineas countered.

"No, Lord Voldemort won't do anything while he remains at Hogwarts. I'm certain of it." Dumbledore continued the conversation.

"You underestimate him, Dumbledore. What about when he leaves, then what?" Phineas asked. "We can't always be there to protect boy."

"Then he can never leave." Dumbledore wisphered.

"Absolutely not, Hogwarts is not some type of internment camp." McGonagall spoke up for the first time, from across Dumbledore's desk. She couldn't just stand by when they say these type of things.

"Minerva, I don't see any other option." Dumbledore tried to reason with her. "Outside these walls he is at risk. And if he gets captured then we may as well have lost the war before it has even began."

"No." McGonagall stated simply.

"Minerva, you know I cherish your opinion most but I can't take your advice this time. This young man his magic that rivals your's, mine, and Lord Voldemort's. We can't have him fell into the wrong hands. He doesn't leave the Hogwarts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly Seth was up and out of bed, before any of his roommates. He took this time to finally unpack his belonging and take a long shower. By the time he was done and dressed, he was still the only one awake. Seth was never really one to interrupt someone while they were sleeping, so he made his way down toward the commons room. He figured he'd wait for them to wake up before going to breakfast. The room was empty,when Seth got there. He made his way over to the fire place and spread his legs across the couch. Taking this time to practice some spells while he waited. He flicked his wand at the tables across the room. They slowly began to turn to dust, until there was only ashe left on the floor. With another flick of his wrist everything was back to normal. He did this to a couple of other things around the room. After a couple of minutes he began molding to ashes into different things. Seth took aim at the ceiling and with another flick of the wrist, made it resemble the night sky. Kinda like the same charm that was on the Dining hall's ceiling. Everything was back to normal with another flick of the wrist.

"That was rather impressive." Seth spun around at the sudden sound of someone's voice coming from behind him. He was pleasantly surprised to see Lily face standing above of him. She went and laid across the couch opposite Seth's.

"Thank you. Thank you." Seth said taking a bow, causing Lily to giggle a little. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Seth." Seth finished extending his hand to her.

"Lily." she said shaking his hand. "So you've had an interesting first day. One day and you've already been sucked in by "The Marauders" charm." Lily said the last part with frown on her face.

Seth smirked a little "You really don't like them do you?"

"No! Apart from Remus, I fucking hate them. There a wild, rude, disgusting lot and I want nothing to do with them." she said getting red in the face.

"Thats' funny because James is in love with you." Seth told her. The look Lily gave him, would have scared death away. Seth chuckled a little holding his hands up in surrender. "In James's defense, I don't think he can help it. Any man on the planet would fall for you." Seth add, with a wink. He was happy to see her blush.

"Tell me about it shes gorgeous." said yet another red headed girl that was walking toward them. She stopped in front of Lily and started pinching her cheeks. This new red hand was also extremely pretty. She wasn't as pretty as Lily, in Seth's opinion but gorgeous none the less.

"Molly, please." Lily giggled, rubbing her cheeks. "Molly, this is Seth" Lily said introducing her to him. Seth gave Molly a little smile and wave.

"Yes, the cute boy you wouldn't shut up about last night." she said smiling at Seth.

"Okay! Time to go eat." Lily said, dragging Molly to her feet and across the room. Blushing heavily.

Seth smiled to himself. "Wait Lily, where do I go to get my schedule? I haven't gotten one yet."

"Talk to McGonagall at breakfast!" she yelled back before disappearing around the corner. The door swung shut. Staring back at seth was the fat lady was a devilish grin on her face.

"Not a word." Seth told her. She raised her eyebrows at him but said nothing. "I mean it, not a word." Again she said nothing, instead she raised her glass and not so subtly began shaking it. Taking the hint, Seth pulled out his wand and filled back up all the empty bottles in the painting.

"My lips are sealed." She said before turning around in her painting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dining hall was just starting to fill up by the time Seth and the others got there. The house tables had became a melting pots of sort. Students from other houses could be found sitting and talking amongst themselves. Professor McGonagall was at the back of the Dining Hall, so Seth made his way toward her.

"I take it you're here for you Classes?" Professor McGonagall said, when he got within ear shot.

"Yes ma'am."

"And I take it you're here for the same reason, Mr. Aldaine." She said, looking past Seth. Seth turned around to Caleb smiling behind him.

"Sup." Caleb said to her, he even added a head nod. Classic Caleb, seth thought.

"Well here you go." She said while handing the two their schedules. Seth and Caleb turned to leave when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Boys I trust that you two will stay out of trouble." she said it to both of them but her eyes rested on Seth. They both nodded their heads and began to walk away.

"So, how was your first day?" Seth asked Caleb.

"Shits CRAZY!" Caleb said a little too loudly, his excitement getting the best of him. "But what about you, I hear you're all buddy, buddy with the famous Marauders." Caleb said air quoting the last part. Wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're stupid bro." Seth said punching him in the arm, before throwing his arm around Caleb's shoulder.

"Hey Seth." Lily stopped them as they past her "What classes do you have?" Caleb took this moment to slip out from under Seth, elbowing him in the ribs as he walked away. Seth handed Lily his schedule.

"We have first period together, Potions. I'll save a seat for you." she said, as she got up from her seat getting ready to leave. "Don't keep me waiting."

Seth couldn't help but look at her ass, as she left the hall. Seth caught James eyes, as he looked up. This time James didn't break eye contact with him, he began walking toward Seth until he was in his face.

There they were, James and Seth in each others face in the middle of the dining hall. Caleb, who had sat back down at the ravenclaw table saw what was happening and ran back to Seth. Only to be stopped by Sirius.

"Its' ok lad. Just let them talk it out." Sirius told Caleb who was trying to get past him.

"And thats all thats going to happen, you hear me Prongs?" Remus said.

"What do you think you're doing?" James asked Seth, Venom in his words.

"Just admiring." Seth said nonchalantly.

"If you so much as look at her again i'll-" James clenched his hand around his wand, raising it at Seth.

"You'll do what exactly, James?" Seth said, holding his own wand and taking a step closer to him. Coming from the orphanage, Seth didn't take kindly to threats.

"Boys!" McGonagall said from her place at the teacher table.

"Oh you look lovely professor." Sirius said jumping in between Seth and James. "Did you do something with your hair."

"Be quite Black." Professor McGonagall said "Now put your wands down before I expelled both of you. Go to class!"

"Sure thing Minerva." Sirius yelled back at her, before leaving the hall. dragging Seth and James with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here Seth was, in main courtyard of Hogwart. He was suppose to be in class with Lily but here he was, looking up at the the four founders statues. Buckets of paint at his feet. He can't believe he's still going through with this. Even after what happened in the dining hall

"Fuck it." Seth said, picking up a paint brush and getting to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Hello, everyone I hoped you liked the chapter, I tried to make it longer than the one before. Tell me what you think so far. If you have the time please review, it really keeps me motivated.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 3

Seth stood back, hands on his hips, rather proud with his work. He had managed to do quite a lot to the four statutes. He was never the drawing type. It was always Caleb who had any type of artistic talent, but he had to say the way he had drawn the mustache on Rowena Ravenclaw was something to marvel at. It wasn't too big or too small, it was just right. laughing a little at joke, Seth walked back up to the statutes, ready to put on the finishing touches. All that was left to do was to sign his name,as per the Marauder's request. Apparently that had a thing with wanting the whole school to know it was them who pulled the pranks.

Seth dropped the paint brush and ran his messy hands through his hair. Finally after about an hour of intentionally vandalising a sacred landmark, he was done. With a flick of the wrist, he got rid of all the evidence. He was about to turn and leave, until something out the corner of his eye caught his attention.

There seemed to be a cloaked figure, a man, at the edge of the school grounds. Right where the school ended and the Forbidden Forest begins. Seth edged closer to the figure, despite his better judgement. It was almost as if he could resist know more about this man. The closer he got to the figure the more he wished he hadn't, but his feet kept moving him forward. From where he was, he couldn't quite make out the facial features of the man but his cloak came in to view. It wasn't like any cloak he had ever seen, he wasn't even sure if he could call it one. It appeared to be shadows swirling around him, engulfing him untill the only thing visible about the man was his head. Seth really didn't want to continue walking but his feet kept moving on its own accord, until he ended up face to face with it. Stopping just before he left the safety of the school's grounds.

Being this close made his stomach had first thought that it was a man he was looking at, but he quickly learned that he was mistaken. This thing, at first glance screamed human but the longer you looked at it the faster the resemblance worn off. There was almost something serpentine about it, pale skin, forked tongue, slanted eyes, fanged teeth, almost scale like skin.

"So this is the boy, Dumbledore thinks will be his key to stopping me." The figure hissed at him, staring at Seth with its scarlet eyes. Though being the same height as this creature and being in better shape than it, Seth was scared to his very core. This thing had magic that just radiated from him, it was pressing down on his body. It felt almost like Seth's bones were breaking, from the weight of it all.

"Tell me boy what is your name?"

Seth wanted to turn around and run as fast as he could, but he was rooted to the floor. Apparently his feet no longer having a mind of its own.

Come on, run! he thought to himself. Its not safe, run!

"Don't make me repeat myself child."

Run!

Seth tried with all his might to run but still his didn't move.

"Foolish boy, stop resisting me." The man-like creature spat at him. "Last time child, your name?"

Seth! he tried to scream at the him but his mouth didn't move. He could feel its magic pressing down harder on him. Pressing down so hard, that he fell to his knees from the weight of it.

Seth! he screamed in his mind, still unable to voice the words. His body being pressed down even further to the ground. He kept being pushed until he was face to face with the dirt.

"Seth!" he finally yelled out loud. He thought he was going to be pushed through ground, until the pressure suddenly stopped.

"You have gull kid. Its something I can respect." The man creature said as he watched Seth struggle to get back up on his feet, he allowed him to not bothering to stop him. "There aren't many people left who dare stand up to me." he finished looking up in the direction he knew Dumbledore's office was.

"Who are you?" Seth managed to get out of him now that its magic was no longer effecting him. Seth didn't know what to think about the fact that this thing mistook his weakness for a defiant last stand.

"Voldemort."

Seth's whole body went cold. He had heard stories of the things that this man has done. Each far worst that the next. He had no idea that he was looking into the eyes of death itself. Seth tried to make a run for it before he had a chance to imprison him with his magic. But unfortunately before he could even turn tail, the unbearable pressure was placed back onto him. He tried to calm himself.

Theres' wards all over the grounds, placed by Dumbledore himself. He can't possibly physically step inside the grounds, sure the pressure from his magic itself was almost unbearable but that was the worst he can do. And along as it don't get considerably worse Seth could manage, at least until someone happened by and saved him.

Seth was going to be alright.

Almost as if he was reading Seth's mind, Voldemort slowly took a step further and then another one, then another one, until he was on the grounds of Hogwarts behind Seth. Looking up at the magnificent castle he left so many years ago. He breathed in the air, it smelled so much better inside the grounds that it did on the outside.

Seth just stood there frozen in pure shock and disbelief. His heart slamming against his rib cage.

"I should kill you right now, but like Dumbledore I need you alive. For now atleast." Voldemort said not even looking at Seth.

He left the grounds, headed toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Come with me boy."

Merlin knows that Seth didn't want to go with him, but his body wasn't his anymore. Seth unwillingly began to follow the dark lord into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and the rest of the Marauders couldn't stop themselves from staring at the clock on the wall. They couldn't wait to see what Seth had managed to do.

As soon as the the hands on the clock reached the correct time, they jumped up and ran from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Comrades!" Voldemort yelled, emerging from the trees with Seth in tow. They now stood on the outskirts of some kind of makeshift campsite, deep inside of the forest. There were three people gathered around a fire. Two men and one women.

"This is the boy Dumbledore thinks will be his key to victory." They all laughed.

"Are we going to kill him my Lord?" The women said.

"We shall see Ivana, but for now draw your wand."

Her face lit up with understanding.

"You too, child."

Voldemort released his magical hold on him.

Seth did as he was told, a look of determination on his face. He'd be damned if he was going down without a fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and the others got to the courtyard just as a crowd was beginning to form. They pushed their way to the front. There mouths hung open when they saw the statues.

"Hes' a bloody genius." Peter said

"Where is he?" Sirius said, looking around "He was suppose to stay here.'

"Maybe he got cold feet?"

"No you don't go through with it, THEN get cold feet." Sirius reasoned.

"Then where do you think he went then?"

Sirius just shook his head, not sure about it himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready Mudblood?" The women said aiming her wand at him.

Seth didn't let her taunt get to him, he was past that now.

"Confringo!" The witch shouted. Seth dodged it simply enough causing it to hit the trees behind him. The trees exploded in a heap of fire. She sent another series on exploding spells at him, all of which he was able to dodge with minimal effort.

"Is that it then, you're just going to keep running?" The witch hissed at him, clearly upset that she couldn't hit him.

She sent yet another Confringo his way. He again dodged it but this time sent a spell of his own her way.

"Stupefy!"

The spell hit her square in the chest, causing her to crash to the floor unconscious.

"Outstanding!" Voldemort roared "Alister,Masterson wands!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, guys!" Caleb yelled, running up to the Marauders "Do you know where Seth is I haven't seen him all day?"

"No we haven't either. He wasn't in the common room. We actually figured he was with you." James said.

"No I haven't seen he since….. well since the two of you were…. well about to kick each others ass." Caleb said.

"Yeah thats the last time we saw him too." James said with a smile on his face, letting Caleb know that was no need to feel uncomfortable.

"Its' not like him to run off. Well if you see him can you tell him i was looking for him." Caleb said before walking away.

"Should we check the map?" Peter said once Caleb wasn't within earshot.

"Remus." sirius said

Remus took the hint and pulled out what was perhaps their most prized possession, second only to James's invisibly clock, The Marauders Map. After saying the normal phrase, they quickly scanned the map for Seth's dot.

"He's not on the map, but the only place not plotted is the Forbidden Forest." Sirius said

After a minute of silence, their eyes went wide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

This is just part one. Part Two will be posted sometime in the near future.

Tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
